


Searching For Safety

by angelus2hot



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 1987)
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine is frightened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Searching For Safety

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Searching For Safety  
>  **Fandom:** Beauty and the Beast 1987  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Vincent/Catherine  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Catherine is frightened.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word shadow on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

Catherine’s heart pounded with fear as she ran through the park. She knew if she could just make it to the tunnels and to Vincent she knew she would be safe. But behind every tree, bush and bench there seemed to be shadows there waiting to grab her.

“Vincent.” She whispered his name as a prayer. She had to make it to him.

Something, or someone had frightened her. He could hear her heart beating, could feel the fear she was in. By the time she saw the light from the tunnel entrance, she was already safe in Vincent’s arms.


End file.
